


Art for Howl at the Moon by wondering_why_i

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The dreams start when Sam still thinks a demon is possessing Dean, and when Crowley tells him Dean is the demon, the dreams start creeping up during the day. The game changes once Dean catches on to the goings on in Sam’s head.





	Art for Howl at the Moon by wondering_why_i

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howl at the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061381) by [wondering_why_i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondering_why_i/pseuds/wondering_why_i). 



> I had such fun contributing for this wonderful story. I know you've been major busy bb but well done for getting it done and it was a pleasure!

**S2004**


End file.
